Enfance détruite
by Bakanana
Summary: UA. Sasuke est OOC. Naruto va savoir ce que c'est de tout perdre et de devoir laisser de côté ses souvenirs. Je suis pas très douée pour les résumés. Couple : Deux fins possibles : NaruSaku en priorité et à la demande d'un personne un SasuNaru.


**_Disclaimer : _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Genre :_ UA; Sasuke OOC; Humour/Romance.**

**_Manga : _Naruto. **

**_Couple: _Deux fins possibles : NaruSaku ou SasuNaru.

* * *

**

_**Prologue: L'enfance.**_

L'enfance… Un temps d'insouciance et de liberté. Des années où l'on évolue petit-à-petit, où l'on réalise nos rêves les plus fous. L'enfance…

Le jeune Uzumaki, un petit blond aux yeux bleus, venait de fêter son cinquième anniversaire. Il courait, les chaussures pleines de boue vers la porte de la maison. Le bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui cachait environ deux ou trois étages. La façade était beige, la porte d'entrée de couleur marron foncé comme les volets. Le jardin était immense, il y avait quelques cabanes, des balançoires avec toboggans, un bac à sable avec seaux, râteaux et pelles à l'intérieur et pour finir de grands arbres idéals pour y grimper et s'y cacher. Des enfants de trois à seize ans sautaient, criaient et jouaient un peu partout dans cette étendue d'herbe et de jouets.

Le garçonnet était pressé. On l'attendait déjà depuis plusd'une heure.

-Naruto! Tu es en retard, une fois de plus! Gronda Tsunade-baba.

L'enfant avait pénétré dans l'entrée. Les murs étaient blanc cassé, le sol, lui, composé de carreaux blancs et gris. Un tapis jaunâtre salit par diverses traces de pieds, était placé devant la porte. Plus loin, on pouvait distinguer, sur la gauche la cuisine qui sentait déjà le repas de ce soir avec à côté le réfectoire, de l'autre côté, la porte du bureau de la directrice, sur laquelle on avait accroché un panneau blanc avec écrit en lettres dorées: «Bureau de la directrice. Tsunade-sama.» A côté en face de la cuisine la salle où les gérants et bienfaiteurs se rassemblaient. Tout au fond, se tenait un escalier de bois qui venait d'être repeint en blanc et pourtant la peinture s'était déjà effritée.

-Pardon mais je jouais avec mes amis et…

-Naruto, écoute-moi bien tu as cinq ans maintenant et c'est le meilleur âge pour se faire adopter. Je sais, tu préfères être avec tes amis de l'orphelinat et jouer avec eux mais ça fait exactement trente couples qui souhaitent rendre un petit garçon comme toi heureux mais toi, tu arrives toujours en retard juste après qu'ils soient partis. Ce sont nos bienfaiteurs et si tu ne te montres pas sage et ponctuel, ils n'aideront plus l'orphelinat et ils ne te prendront pas chez eux, reprit la directrice.

-Mais Baa-chan! Ils me veulent parce que je suis blond aux yeux bleus. C'est de l'arnaque.

-Qui t'as dis ça? Question la femme avec un sourire crispait.

-Pff, c'est Sasuke.

-Le sale gamin! Il va m'entendre!!!! Hurla Tsunade rouge de colère.

-Ca sert à rien de lui crier dessus je savais déjà que c'était pour ça.

- Grrr! Il a quand même confirmé!

-Oui et il a rajouté qu'il voulait un blondinet aux yeux et unbrun mystérieux parce que ça fait cool.

-Il dit quoi?!

-Bon allez! A plus la vieille!

-Naruto!!!! Attends

-Pas le temps! Il faut que je retourne jouer avec Sasuke, Sakura et tous les autres! Cria Naruto après s'être arrêté de courir juste devant la porte.

-Bon allez, file! Vas t'amuser! Nous verrons ça plus tard, déclara la directrice avec un regard chaleureux puis elle esquissa un sourire.

Le garçon sourit.

-Tu t'es encore fais avoir la vieille!!!! Ahahah le sourire angélique ça marche à tous les coups

Il fit une grimace puis il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le jardin. Tsunade énervée partit à sa suite.

-La vieille!!!!! Tu m'as encore appelé la vieille! Et la politesse, alors?!

-Entrain de chier derrière l'église!

-Hein?! Naruto! Sale morveux!

-Tu m'as pas eu!!! Tu m'as pas eu!!!

-Grrr! Tu vas m'entendre à l'heure du repas!

«Il me tuera», pensa-t-elle.

Naruto fit une nouvelle grimace et recommença à courir vers ses amis.

-Tu vas te prendre une bonne fessée en public, tu feras moins le malin! Hurla-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-Un visage d'ange et une âme de démon, soupira cette dernière.

Les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années passaient. Ils semblaient tous être heureux pour toujours, pourtant huit ans plus tard, Naruto allait devoir tout oublier. Dans huit années, Naruto devrait détruire tous ses souvenirs pour atteindre son but.

* * *

Dans le Chapitre 1: Le temps passe. 

-Sakura!!!!! Cria Naruto.

-Fiche-moi la paix! Je viens pour Sasuke-kun.


End file.
